In Their Beginning
by LorGilFan
Summary: This is part of my Cassie and Dean series. This one takes place between Trouble in Texas and Cassie Winchester.It tells about the first year and a half of their marriage, Cassie gets in a bit of hunting time. This is the Third Story in the Series.
1. Chapter 1

In Their Beginning

Part One

Dean got Cassie's bags out of the car while Sam prepared to wait in the Impala.

"Come in for a minute," Cassie said as she waved at Sam.

Cassie said hi to her friend, Missy, as she walked by her to show Dean where to put her bags.

"Missy that's Sam," Cassie called out as Sam walked in the door. Cassie pulled Dean into the room so she could peek from behind the door and watch Sam as he had his first look at Missy. Dean laughed at her as she grinned when he pulled her inside the room.

"I think they will be perfect together," Cassie grinned before she noticed Dean's solemn expression.

Dean shut the door to the room and put the bags down while Cassie stood expectantly watching him as she bit her lip and her heart pounded hard against her chest. She felt a bit light headed when she was near him. Her husband.

"I love you Cassie Winchester."

"I love you too my sweet husband," she said.

To avoid Cassie's cast he used his right hand to put around her waist as he leaned in to kiss his wife goodbye. She put her free hand to his face wanting more contact than the kiss could provide. When he pressed his tongue into her mouth against her teeth Cassie knew it was a bad idea because it always made her want so much more of him. When she added her tongue to the mix Dean knew he didn't want to leave her. _This is insane_. The kiss lasted a few minutes longer before he pulled back; his breath was ragged while their hearts raced.

"You know I hate leaving you like this," he said with both arms around her gently placed to keep from hurting her arm while he looked into her eyes.

She nodded.

" Some honeymoon."

Dean laughed, "I'll owe you that and much more."

----

When they had married almost two weeks earlier Dean had hoped to take a break from ghost hunting for a while to settle in with Cassie somewhere nice. Somewhere centrally located in the continental United States. But John phoned to say he thought he knew where the demon was that killed his mother. Dean didn't want to leave his new bride so soon. He didn't want her to doubt her decision to marry him. He even considered disobeying his father's order to come as soon as possible. But Cassie understood that things needed to be done whether or not they were convenient. That was one of many things he appreciated about her.

----

They walked hand in hand back to the front door.

"So you'll be at Mary Ann's?"

"Yea, she had to work today so she'll pick me up later."

Dean nodded as he held her close to him again. _This is too hard; leaving her when I just want to stay in her arms._

Sam and Missy came out of the kitchen smiling. Missy's brown hair was in disarray and her green eyes sparkled, though she was tall she was at least four inches shorter than Sam.

They had been chatting long distance ever since Cassie had told Sam about her but there first meeting had been today.

"You ready?" Dean asked.

"Yea, nice to meet you Missy," Sam replied a bit too casually to explain the grin on his face.

Dean waved to Cassie as they headed to the car then he patted Sam on the back.

"You dog," Dean teased.

Sam could only laugh. He had never met a woman he felt like kissing the moment he saw her. It was just a peck on the cheek but he would swear it was electrically charged.

----

Cassie sat down on the sofa after the guys gone. She looked sad.

"Have you taken your pain pills," Missy asked concerned for her best friend.

"No, I should do that."

"I'll get them. Where are they?"

Cassie told her they were in her bag the one with the photo album on top. Missy brought the Advil to Cassie but looked through the album.

"Who took these pictures of the three of you?"

"There was another couple at the beach house where we stayed. They were nice," Cassie said with a bit more perk than she really felt.

"You and Dean make a nice looking couple," Missy said as she took the album back to the bag.

Cassie smiled as she looked at her wedding ring. She would never have pictured Dean buying a ring like the one he picked out. A one carat emerald cut diamond in an antique setting with etchings on the separate band as well as the sides of the ring. He had surprised her even more with what he had engraved inside the band _I'm Yours Forever, Dean. _It seemed out of character for Dean to do something so sentimental but maybe being married had brought a bit of emotionalism to the forefront.

----

Cassie didn't think she would ever have the nerve to tell Dean about when she bought his ring.

Flashback

She was at the mall shopping trying very hard to not feel stupid and sad for letting Dean leave without telling him she believed he was a ghost hunter. They had shared their I love yous the week before so maybe he hoped that would help when he had to tell her the truth. But it hadn't. Instead she had panicked; now he was gone though she knew she would always love him.

She never meant to buy anything when she went in the jewelry store that day she was only browsing as sad single woman with a broken heart, but when she saw the platinum comfort fit men's wedding band she wanted it for him. She maxed out her credit card with the hope that someday she would be with Dean while she promised herself she wouldn't put that ring on anyone else's finger.

End Flashback

----

She had no idea then the things that would happen before they made it to the altar. There were only a couple of times she wanted to take it back to the store for a refund, but mainly she prayed for things to work out between them. Now both her parents were dead but she was with Dean. _ What if I had only believed him that day would it have kept my parents alive? Maybe it was all just a twist of fate._

"So how did it go with you and Sam," Cassie asked as she tried to pull herself from her melancholy state of mind.

----

"What were you and Missy discussing in the five minutes you spoke with her that would involve…….humm mussing up her hair?"

"Never mind Dean it was innocent," Sam said with a grin.

"What you think I can't relate to innocent?"

"No comment, man, now you're married so chill," Sam insisted.

"I'm married so I'm boring?"

"You are married so you should think about you wife."

"Dude, I can't stop thinking about her," he said as he smiled to himself.

He still wondered when she had time to buy him a ring. He took it off to read the engraving again; _You have my heart, my love, Always, Cas._

"Changing the subject does not answer the question. You liked Missy right?"

"Yea Dean I did; I just met her and I liked her a lot. Silly huh?"

"Hey College Boy, liking someone isn't rocket science. Just go with it," Dean advised.

----

Mary Ann helped Cassie move her things into the cottage behind her house. Cassie was glad she was still friends with most of the people from college. Mary Ann was one of Cassie's former professors and the editor of the school paper.

"I hope you don't mind my being here we will pay the rent that's not a problem."

"So where is your husband going?"

"He does a lot of traveling as a detective. It's a small company so he is gone quite a bit. I had planned on going with him this time but with the broken arm it just didn't happen. It was kind of last minute we will get our own place."

"He didn't break your arm did he?" Mary Ann asked suspiciously.

"No, it was a car accident. Seriously a three year old got behind the wheel of his mom's car and rolled back into the car I was sitting in half asleep. Crazy huh?"

"Yea, crazy. Well you are welcome as long as you want; doesn't worry about the rent just take care of yourself. I better not find out that husband of yours is hurting you," Mary Ann warned as she left.

Cassie sighed just before her cell phone rang. She couldn't find it in her purse before whoever it was gave up.

----

"Why isn't she picking up?" Dean said as he started to dial again.

"Hey give her a sec to call you back; she could be in the shower or something."

Dean closed the phone just before it rang.

"Hi Baby," she said.

"Hi I can't talk long my wife is going to call," Dean teased.

"What a lucky lady," she said as she attempted to make herself comfortable on the sofa.

"I tried to get Sam to come back to get you but you know how stubborn he is."

"Maybe it's for the best."

"What do you mean?"

"I was joking silly; you can give it out but not take it, huh," she teased.

Dean laughed but his heart had skipped a bit; was she trying to give him a heart attack.

"Sorry. I miss you too much to joke about it," he said.

"Let's not talk about that. Mary Ann thinks you broke my arm."

"What?"

"I had to make up a story so she wouldn't keep asking me where you are."

"But she thinks I hurt you?"

"No not anymore I explained."

Dean was quiet.

"You there?" she asked.

"I would never hurt you," he said as he sighed while running his fingers through his hair before sitting on the bed.

"I know Sweetie, I don't know why she would think that even for a moment. You know how some people are always assuming the worse."

"Yea, I do."

Sam came out of the bathroom.

"So what did Missy say about Sammy?" Dean asked Cassie.

"Never mind Cassie," Sam said as he grabbed Dean's phone.

"Missy and I can handle this on our own," Sam insisted before Dean took the phone back.

Cassie laughed, what a couple of clowns.

----

When they arrived at the hotel to meet John he was in his truck in the parking lot using the phone.

"Took you long enough," John said sarcastically.

"Well we had things to do Dad, we couldn't drop Cassie off like so much baggage. She needed to be with her friends until I could get back to her." Dean said not at all happy.

"The demon is gone now he wasn't planning on waiting around for you two to decide to show up," John said as he got out of the truck and put his phone in his pocket.

"You knew the time frame we were dealing with so don't give us a hard time…. Sir." Dean said hesitant.

"Pastor Jim is keeping an eye out for them and will contact us, we have other matters to deal with now."

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"Like how does Dean think he is going to hunt and worry about his wife."

"Look don't talk about me like I'm not here. I respect you as my father but leave Cassie out of this," Dean insisted as his temper began to rise to the surface.

John shook his head.

"You know its hard enough being married to someone that you see everyday without adding this long distance element. Then add a few supernatural characters in the mix and your poor wife is never going to get a decent night's sleep."

"Don't Dad really I agree with Dean we should stay out of his personal affairs," Sam said.

"I don't need your help with this Sam. Dad and I have discussed this all before he knows where I stand. Can we get to work now?"

----

It was too late to do anything that night so they got a hotel with two bedrooms. Sam volunteered to sleep on the sofa while John and Dean went to their rooms. After his shower Dean phoned Cassie.

"Hi Sweetie."

"Hi ," Dean said glad to hear her sweet voice.

"How did it go with your Dad?"

"I will tell you but first do me a favor and just talk about anything while I listen. I really just want to hear your voice for a few moments."

Cassie laughed while she told him about her day. But after a few minutes she was quiet.

"Cas?"

Nothing.

"Cas?"

"Um, Dean let me call you back in a few minutes I have to hang up but I promise to call back," she said as she ended the call.

Dean was angry then confused and finally he was concerned. When she hadn't return the call in twenty minutes he went for a walk outside to clear his head. His heart was racing as the adrenaline rushed through out his body. What was wrong? _I hate not knowing what is happening. God please keep her safe. I know I don't deserve my pleadings to be answered but for her. Please._

_----_

Over thirty minutes past before she called back. He had already returned to the room.

"Dean I am in Mary Ann's house now there was a guy looking in my windows in the cottage."

"What?"

"I'm fine I promise, Mary Ann's husband came to walk me. I also gave a description to the police."

Dean was quiet. _I hate feeling helpless. I would be devastated if she were hurt again._

"I'm glad you're okay," he said with emotion.

"I know what you're thinking. I will be careful," she said.

"Promise me you won't go back to the place by yourself until after they catch the guy, promise," he insisted.

"I won't," she said quietly.

"I hate I wasn't there for you. I'm a horrible husband," he insisted.

"You are a wonderful husband, I don't want anyone else but you. You are loving, kind, understanding, stubborn, a potty mouth and oh …I forgot sexy as hell," she teased.

Dean smiled, she is _in danger and she is making me smile. Why did I leave her behind?_

"Well you aren't too bad yourself…but I don't like when you get hurt. You're already in a cast because of me."

"You weren't in the car that hit me. Come on Dean it's not like you to be this way. I'm fine really. Now tell me what your dad said."

----

Neither John nor Sam asked why Dean had gone out for a walk the night before. They were all quiet as they ate at the restaurant that next morning. Dean picked at his food but ate very little of it.

"I met Cassie's best friend, Missy, she seems really nice," Sam said to break the overbearing silence that lay like a heavy weight on the table.

"That's good that she has people around her that she is close to," John replied.

Dean knew that they were just making conversation but he wasn't sure how to tell them his decision without them making a big deal of it in the restaurant so he just did it.

"I'm going back to Ohio to be with Cassie at least for now. It wasn't right for me to leave her," he said as Sam's dropped his fork and John glared at Dean.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

In Their Beginning

Part Two

Dean hesitated to call Cassie until the last possible minute knowing she might not be happy about his decision since they had made an agreement about the ghost hunting life that he led. When Dean did phone her he was pulling into the campus parking lot. He knew where she liked to hang out so he wasn't surprised to see her on a bench that faced the sidewalk; she wore a sleeveless blue dress with her hair down around her shoulders, he parked in a spot where he hoped she wouldn't see him.

"Hi," he said hesitantly into the phone.

"Please stop driving where ever you are before you say anything else."

"I'm stopped," he said as he watched her. She was sitting with her head down as she held her phone in her free hand.

"Don't tell me you are coming to Ohio to watch out for me."

"Cas," he began.

"No if you come you have to be done with ghost hunting," she said as her throat seemed to close up.

"I know what we promised about me hunting but I feel liked I need to..." he said before she cut him off again.

"I love you too much to play this game, Dean; I can't have you here knowing you want to be out hunting. You can come when you need a break," she insisted as she tried to hold back the tears. _Why is he making me push him away; it hurts too much. _She leaned her head back as she pursed her lips together. Dean watched as she wiped her eyes. _She is right why am I torturing myself and her?_

_----_

"You're right we made a deal to keep our sanity, I just wanted to be there for you."

"I understand that and I love you for feeling that way but call to talk to me don't come, please, watching you leave hurts too much. Do what you need to do so we can have some time together. Real free time not borrowed time," she said as she blew her nose.

She got up to head toward the building; he watched as she dropped her tissue then stooped to pick it up. She shook her head then it seemed to him she took a deep breath as straightened her shoulder before she walked in the building though he barely heard it over the phone.

"Thank you for being honest please be careful; I'll call you when I get to a hotel later. I love you."

"I will talk to you later then, be careful, Sweetie," Cassie said before hanging up.

He saw Missy come out of the building a frown appeared on her face when she saw Cassie; she put her arm around her friend as they walked inside together. Dean wiped the tears from his eyes as he left the parking lot. _Maybe I could just watch over her without her knowing it? But if she ever found out she would be angry because then I would be lying to her and avoiding her_. He was glad she talked some sense into him as much as it hurt to see her walk away it was the best thing since ghost hunting was still a part of their lives. They both knew this was the only way for him to do both things at once. She needed to have a life outside him to survive emotionally with their crazy agreement. He loved her more for her conviction she needed him to be strong enough to do his part.

----

A few days after Dean resumed the hunt with his brother, since John had moved on to chase a werewolf in Maine, Cassie phoned Dean to let him know they found the man who was looking in her window that night.

"He was a vagrant that had spent time in the empty cottage over the years. He was as surprised to see me as I was to see him."

"So they got him for vagrancy?"

"Yea it wasn't personal, so you can stop worrying about me."

"That won't happen but I am glad that situation is cleared up," he said as he lay down on the bed.

"So what are you wearing tonight?" she asked.

"Feeling frisky now are we?" he replied getting up to shut the door to the room.

They had begun to get at least one bedroom considering Dean's married status and intimate conversations with his wife; Sam thought it was best.

----

Dean and Sam showed up three weeks later at Cassie's. They were in the cottage when Cassie came in from working at the paper. Sam was asleep on the sofa while Dean slept in her bed. She watched him from the doorway as she smiled while her heart began to race at the sight of him. _He's home, my baby is here_. Though he looked pretty bruised up; there were a few scratches on his face and arms but he didn't look any less handsome to her. He lay on his stomach with his arms around the pillow only wearing a pair of boxers and a muscle shirt. She wondered if he had a fever since it was cool in the room but he was uncovered. She reached to touch his forehead and he grabbed her hand.

"You were faking it?"

"I was checking you out while you checked me out," he said as he pulled her onto the bed with him.

"I missed you," she said as he held his arms around her waist while she laid her back against his hard chest.

He lazily ran his tongue over the spot just behind her ear that he had a fondness for she raised her shoulder as the ripples of a tickle began to build.

"Dean," she said as she bit her lip.

"Humm," he replied.

"It tickles."

"Yea, I know," he said smiling to himself.

He kissed her neck as he reached up to undo her blouse then someone knocked on the door.

"Hey Cas, you have a visitor," Sam said before he headed to the kitchen.

Cassie unwrapped herself from Dean's embrace.

"Don't move," she instructed him with a smile.

----

She found Mary Ann sitting on the sofa with a smile on her face.

"Looks like your hubby made it back though he seemed to be a bit bruised up."

"Yea, but he'll be fine," Cassie replied with her mind totally on the fact that Dean was in her bed waiting for her. She smiled at Mary Ann hoping she would take the hint, but she didn't.

"So you met them when they came in?"

"Yes and they seem like nice young men. So that tall one is the one Missy is always talking about?"

Sam coughed in the kitchen.

Cassie laughed, "Yes that's him."

Mary Ann finally seemed to be catching on since Cassie wasn't expounding on her answers.

"Well I will see you in a few days we are leaving for the weekend. You take care."

"I will you two be safe," Cassie said as her landlady walked out the door.

----

"Did she come by to make sure I wasn't beating you?" Dean said sarcastically as Cassie walked back into the room.

The room was large and open with a bay window, a queen sized bed, two dressers, a full bath plus vanity.

"No, she came to make sure you were fulfilling your husbandly duties," she replied as she lay beside him glad that her cast was off; though she still wore a partial one.

"Very cute," he said just before there was another knock on the door.

"Yea Sam," Cassie said.

"Be gentle with him he has bruised ribs," Sam said through the door with a laugh.

"What are you listening at the door?" Dean asked a bit upset that Sam told, he didn't want Cassie to worry about him.

"Dean, you weren't going to tell me?" Cassie said as she backed away from him.

"Get over here, I'll be fine," he said grinning up at her.

She couldn't resist that smile.

----

Missy came by to pick up Sam after she left school.

"So is pizza okay," she asked as they left the cottage.

"That's sounds great."

At the restaurant they ordered a sausage and mushroom pizza before they really had time to talk. They were both hungry. Sam had only eaten chips while Missy had skip lunch since she had been nervous about seeing Sam again.

"I'm glad you finally made it back to town," she confessed.

"Me too, I was hoping things would settle down for a while so we could come back here."

Sam reached across the table to caress Missy's hand.

"I really want to get to know more about you," he said as he looked in her eyes.

"Well my real name is Melissa," she informed him.

----

Cassie had began to call her Missy when they first roomed together in college for some reason Cassie thought it fit her better and it stuck. Missy was an only child the same as Cassie so they got along well most of the time but often the brattiness would rise to the surface. The thing that helped them both was their independence they didn't need anyone else so they chose their mutual friends wisely though there were few.

"Dean and I are opposites that's the dynamic that helps and hurts us at times," Sam said.

"I noticed that right away."

When the pizza arrived they ate in silence at first just enjoying they company.

"I'm glad Cassie got back with Dean she really missed him… I have a hard time dealing with her pain. We used to kid each other that we were sisters separated at birth because we have always been so close."

Sam smiled. Missy was as dedicated to Cassie as Dean was to him. He could appreciate a woman that cared so much for others.

----

At the car Missy was surprised when Sam came up behind her as she opened the door. She turned and was in his arms a second later. Sam looked into her eyes but didn't hesitate to lower his trembling lips to hers. She responded with eagerness pressing her body against him. She was shaking when she pushed him away a few seconds later.

"I'm sorry," Sam said though he still held her at arms length.

"Don't be," she said as she filled the gap between them to kiss him again.

----

After they made love Cassie made a decision.

"That was a bit more complicated than I remember," Dean laughed between his aching ribs and her cast they had relied on creativity a bit more than usual.

"Yea different but still nice," she said as she leaned down to kiss him again.

Dean watched her and could tell she had something on her mind.

"What is it?" he asked as he ran his fingers over her lips.

"I wasn't going to tell you this because it makes me seem to girly."

"Well considering the last few minutes I already have a few major clues that you are indeed a girl, or more specifically a woman," he said as he smiled at her.

"When I told you I was a realist I just didn't want to be hurt when you didn't come back, you know. But even before then I did something I never thought I would do, I've heard of girls who do these things and I though they were delusional," she said realizing she was going on and on without making sense or getting to a point.

----

"You know you can tell me anything, really I'm sure its okay."

"Your wedding ring…."

"Yea."

"I bought it after I told you I didn't believe your story about ghost hunting," she said as she bit her lip.

"Really…..why didn't you ever call?"

"I was stupid and scared to be hurt by you I think I believed we fell in love to fast."

"It wasn't any less real, Cas."

"I know. But I bought the ring hoping we would be together at some point."

"By faith?"

She nodded; he pulled her down beside him to hold her.

"I'm glad I love you and the ring. I was angry at first but, I never stopped loving you though I confess I did seek solace in other woman," he said clearing his throat.

She was quiet; she knew Dean was a charmer.

"We are together now that's what matters, right?"

She turned over to face him to see tears in his eyes.

"Are you in pain?"

He shook his head as he wiped away the tears.

"I had never loved a woman before so it really hurt for you to reject me. When I was with the others all I wanted was you. I felt so empty and useless."

She leaned up on her good arm to run her fingers through his hair.

"All that is over now," she smiled before he put his hand in her hair to pull her down to kiss him again.

----

Once they began kissing it was addictive. They sat in front of the cottage in the car kissing again as Sam put off going inside.

"Thanks for the pizza," Missy finally said.

"You're welcome; I know you have to get home so you can go to class tomorrow," Sam said as he reached to open the door.

"You can meet me tomorrow in the library if you want around one o'clock for lunch."

"I would love that and I enjoyed myself tonight too. Be careful driving home," he said as he got out.

She waved before driving away.

----

Cassie leaned up on her elbow to watch Dean sleep. She wondered how he had gotten hurt and how long she could live they way they did. She noticed the slight crow's feet that had developed near his eyes. She wanted to touch them to smooth them away but didn't want to wake him, if he were even really asleep. After the effort it had taken her to lean up.

"Dean."

His eyes fluttered open so she could see the beautiful colors as they changed from green to blue then settled on a nice shade of teal.

"Yes, are you okay?" he asked with concern.

"I'm fine now that you're here," she said as she touched his soft lips.

"You want to talk?"

"No just enjoy your presence; that's all I want," she replied as a lump rose in her throat.

He smiled at her; a crooked grin that spoke volumes. She knew he loved her beyond reason not because of what he said so much it was just an awareness that surrounded her even when he wasn't there. Maybe it was a gift he didn't even know he possessed to be able to care without smothering. Sam probably felt it too. Dean's type of caring was an enigma.

----

"I promise this will all be over soon," he said as he reached to touch her hair.

She bit her lip knowing that it was a promise he may not be able to keep but one he hoped for as much as she did. _I hope so we live such a strange life._

Dean wondered how he could stay away from her so long, it was madness. She had a presence he was sure she wasn't aware of. A comfortable grace that showed she felt good in her own skin. He looked in her eyes that had seemed to light up when she had seen him earlier and wondered what she saw in him. A crazy man that hunted ghosts while she waited at home. _Am I crazy? Am I putting her in danger by just being in her life? After what happened to Jessica its this whole marriage doomed to lead to another death? The death of my only love this time?_

----

Sam stood there at the door a moment, and then realized he didn't have the key. Cassie came to the door after a few knocks with her hair wild around her shoulders but all that mattered was the grin on her face. He was glad for the two of them. Dean had been miserable the last week; complaining and distracted. Sam knew that was how he had gotten hurt but he would never mention it to him. They both needed to re-charge. His brother played the super hero when his only real desire these days was to hold his lovely wife and keep her safe from the madness in their lives. Sam got that, now; even more after spending time with Missy. Was revenge worth what Dean was giving it? Could they both survive not living the lives they desired so much? Sam prayed it would all be all right as he followed Cassie in the house.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

In Their Beginning

Part Three

Cassie, Dean and Sam were having breakfast when Missy phoned upset. Cassie took the phone into the bedroom to talk to her friend.

"I'm sure that's Missy," Sam said sadly.

"Why what's up?" Dean asked between bites of pancakes.

"We had an argument yesterday."

"That happens. Cassie and I argue all the time, still," Dean said as he drank some orange juice before getting up for more pancakes.

"But I really like her and I don't think it can go anywhere with us gone all the time."

"Duh, College boy, what are Cassie and I doing? It's not easy but if you think you care about her, man give it a shot at least."

Dean shook his head. Sam was supposed to be the sensitive one. After a few minutes Cassie brought the phone back in to give to Sam.

"Just be yourself," Cassie said before going to sit in Dean's lap to steal his bacon.

"There's more on the stove," he said not wanting to share.

Just for that she took his last bit of pancake off his fork. Dean frowned.

"I don't share my food," he insisted.

"What are you Joey Tribbiani now?" Cassie laughed as she kissed him to make him feel better.

----

"Oh, you know I hate that show."

"What show?" Cassie asked pretending ignorance.

"Friends."

"So who do you hate the most on the show?"

"I don't really watch it but…I really hate Rachel."

"Oh what's her last name?"

"Rachel Green," he said.

"Yea and since you don't watch or like the show but you know a characters full name then you surely know who Joey is, right?"

"Uh humm."

"So stop acting like him," Cassie laughed before getting up to sit in her own seat.

"Very funny," Dean said.

"Hey you started it, I just finished it," Cassie teased.

----

Sam was all smiles when he came back to finish his breakfast.

"Here let me warm that for you," Cassie volunteered.

"So looks like things worked out," Dean said.

"Yea we are going out later. I hate we are leaving in two days."

"We should do you laundry today, Dean so you can pack tomorrow and not have to do everything at once," Cassie suggested sadly.

Dean could hear the apprehension in her voice. He took his empty plate to the sink where she stood. She turned around before she realized he was behind her and ran into him dropping the plate.

"Don't move," Dean said since Cassie was barefoot, though he was also.

Sam got up to get her slides from in front by the door to bring them to her.

"Thanks," she said while Dean picked up the pieces around her feet.

Sam brought over the broom while Dean avoided the shards of pottery on the floor as Cassie swept up the mess.

"Sorry Sam, let me warm you some of the bacon," Cassie suggested.

Sam shrugged as Dean stood in the kitchen watching her. She was wearing cut offs and a tank top because of the heat. Dean was only in his jeans with no shirt while Sam had on shorts and a t-shirt trying to stay cool and dry. Sam went outside to wait for the food.

----

After Cassie put the bacon in the oven to warm Dean grabbed her around the waist. She faced him with a grin.

"Why are you shirtless?" she asked with her hands on his toned chest.

"It's hot. Why is it bothering you?"

"Yep it is bothering me," she said as he ran his hands under her shirt.

The timer went off just as Sam walked in again.

"Here you go," Cassie said as she put the bacon on the table with some toast.

"Thank you," Sam said as he smiled at the two of them.

----

After Sam was eating Dean led Cassie to the sofa.

"What's up?" she asked trying to be cheerful.

"I saw your face when you were in the kitchen, its okay to be a little sad about my leaving," he said with a grin.

"I hate being weepy."

"I know you want me to see you as wonder woman; but I'm going to miss you too."

"But you aren't walking around all teary eyed; stupid hormones." She complained.

He pulled her close to him to kiss her cheek as she sat on his lap.

"Hey I'm ready," Sam said as he came into the living room, and then apologized for interrupting their conversation.

He and Dean were going to pick up supplies so they could preparing to leave and still have time to relax when the girls made them dinner later that night.

"That's okay," Cassie said as she got up and pulled Dean with her as she walk with them to the door.

----

In the car Dean was full of questions.

"Well what's the verdict?"

"What?" Sam stalled.

"You and Missy don't play dumb College Boy."

"Oh we are going to try dating and see how the long distance thing works out for us."

"Good I'm proud of you Sammy."

"Dean."

"Yeah."

"It's Sam."

They both laughed.

----

Missy understood that Sam didn't want her to wait for him mostly because he was afraid something might happen to her just for being involved with him.

"I will be alright," she said as they sat on the patio at the cottage that evening.

Cassie and Dean were making out in the kitchen more as a way of giving Sam and Missy time alone, not that they weren't enjoying themselves.

"I already care for you so much I would be devastated if something did happen," Sam said as he leaned in for a kiss.

Missy tried to convince Sam that he couldn't protect her from things that were meant to happen but for a few moments they put those thoughts out of their minds. Sam pulled her into his lap so he could feel her warmth before he kissed her again.

----

It was two months later as Dean sat in the hospital waiting room preparing to call Cassie. Sam's frequent headache's had gotten worse. Dean finally convinced him they he needed to know for sure what was wrong with him despite their fear of doctors. It had been over three hours and numerous cups of coffee for Dean. The doctors had decided to keep Sam overnight to measure his brain wave activity but Dean refused to leave the hospital so he was awake and wired. At least one of them would get some sleep that night.

----

He was still getting used to having someone in his life that he had to check in with though Cassie would usually phone him if it had been more than three days since she heard from him. He knew it had to be hard for her it was difficult for him too being away all the time. Many woman would never had agreed to marry a man who was on the road all the time. He felt lucky to have her in his life. Quite a few things had changed over the last few months but he was glad that the major change had been a positive one. Sam was still getting used to the same situation so they had more in common now then in the past. They also seemed to get more work done with Dean's mind on the hunt and getting things finished than before.

----

He finally dialed the number for Cassie though he dreaded telling her they weren't going to be back for her birthday in two days.

"Hello?"

"Cas, I'm sorry to phone so late."

"No problem, Baby, you can call at any time," she said looking at he red numbers on the bedside clock with one eye open. It read two a.m.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yes and No."

He told her about Sam first. The results had been inconclusive; there was no detectable damage or defect, in other words no obvious cause for the headaches. The doctors suggested they were psychosomatic.

"But we aren't going to make in time for your birthday because of this little stop."

"Don't worry about that just take care of Sam and get here safely as soon as you can. Tell him I will be praying for him and I will let Missy know what is going on," she said relieved that neither of them had been seriously hurt.

"We will do our best."

"How are you otherwise? Are you still running on that bad caffeine?"

"Yes, Mam, thank the Lord for coffee beans."

Cassie laughed.

"Enjoy it while you can; because you can chuck the cup at the door when you get here where your favorite herbal tea will be waiting," she said with a smile in her voice.

Dean made a face despite the fact she couldn't see it. He knew she had his best interest at heart but there had to be some herbal drink that provided the caffeine he needed. Then he realized she was talking to him.

"I found you a naturally caffeinated tea," she said.

"I appreciate that; I can't wait to try it," he replied eager to please her as she tried to keep him healthy. So she had been listening all those times he complained.

"I love you and can't wait to see you again."

"I love you too; see you soon," he said before hanging up.

----

He leaned back on the chair as he tried to decide what he would get her for her birthday. He had actually forgotten until he was sitting and waiting. They had been on a hunt the last week until Sam's headaches had intruded on their plans. Their phone call to John had produced no results he was MIA again. They made a decision that the latest Hook Man would have to wait. Dean reached to re-tie his shoe then realized he was being stared at by a blonde nurse who was built like a playboy bunny. He shook his head as he leaned back again to close his eyes. Before he was a married man he would have jumped at the chance to flirt with and or take to bed someone with those kind of assets. A second later someone tapped him on the shoulder. He opened his eyes with out moving any other muscles. The bunny nurse stood beside him.

"Yea?"

"Are you Dean Winchester?"

"Yea." _My reputation precedes me._

"They sent me to find you, you brother wants to speak with you.  
"Oh okay, thanks," he said as he followed the nurse.

----

Thanks to Sam, Dean bought Cassie the perfect gift; a engraved gold heart shaped locket with her initials CW in the center. Inside was as picture of Dean on their wedding day on one side the other side read: _For My Love._ Cassie was moved by the gift. She kissed Dean then reached to hug Sam but Dean stopped her.

"Why are you thanking him?" Dean asked curious.

"Because I know you aren't patient enough to but a small picture in the opening that neatly."

Dean smiled.

"Carry on Woman," he teased as Sam received her embrace.

"We will discuss that "woman" comment later," Cassie warned over her shoulder as she went to help Missy cut the cake.

Sam laughed, " I'm glad she keeps you in line."

Dean rolled his eyes but he knew he was in trouble.

"Maybe Missy could stay here with you tonight."

"No, there isn't enough room I'm going home with her while you stay her with your wife and take you punishment like a man," Sam added with a smile.

It would be okay he knew some tricks to get him out of any jam.

Getting physical was something they had put off still wanting to get used to one another first. But the more time they spent kissing the more Sam wanted to get more personal. Missy bit her lips as he looked at her, running his fingers over their soft fullness. She knew he was trying to be a gentleman but she could feel his heart racing.

"I think we should go head back to the apartment…don't you think?"

Sam could see what she was really hoping for in her eyes that had darkened with passion.

"Yes, maybe you're right," he said as she got up and he followed her inside the house to let Cassie and Dean know they were leaving.

---

At the apartment Sam's hesitancy fled soon after Missy stood naked before him. _She is a work of art. Tall, with curves that left no room for excess; such a beauty. _He had never been with anyone but Jessica who he was engaged to marry, though he fully believed he loved Missy just as much. She helped him undress but insisted they could just hold one another. She lay in his arms quietly just enjoying his being there. Sam relaxed as she began to tell him about her childhood. It all seemed like a fairy tell to a young man with such a strange past. Once she finished speaking, just before the silence settle in Sam made his move knowing she was the one he wanted. The one he wanted to spend his time with and bare his soul to; what little time of rest he and Dean could wring out of their jobs. His fear vanished with her acceptance of his life choices and total understanding of his way of thinking. He just like Dean had met his match.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A/N This is a different type of chapter for me; it is the first one where I incorporated a song, the song is Ain't No Sunshine by Bill Withers, I changed his she's to he's for my purposes. I hope someone likes it J

In Their Beginning

Part Four

**_Ain't no sunshine when he's gone_**

Cassie sat in the window watching the rain splatter on the grass. She hated days like these. She always missed Dean more when it rained. Maybe because she tried to keep herself so busy at other times just to keep her loneliness at bay. But rainy days were

**_It's not warm when he's away_**

different somehow; those were they days the worries set in. Was he warm and safe or in the middle of the fight of his life? She couldn't call him because she had no idea what was going at any given time. How had she fallen for a man with such a strange way of living? How could she not fall for someone so eager to help those he didn't even know?

**_Ain't no sunshine when he's gone_**

Do we really choose who we love? Or is it fate dragging us around by our hands leading us into situations to meet designated people? Loving Dean wasn't the challenge he was easy to love. The life he lived was a different story all together. When the lightening

**_And he's always gone too long_**

struck a small tree across the yard then Cassie realized her vulnerable position. She shouldn't be sitting in the window in the rain.

**_Anytime he goes away_**

_**Wonder this time where he's gone**_

Dean and Sam had been sitting in jail for two days. The time passed slowly as they thought out their options. Originally Dean was the only one behind bars in the Podunk town just south of the Mississippi. But Sam had tried to talk them into letting Dean out so they through him in also. It all started because they had been trespassing on the land of an ornery ninety year old. More than likely he just needed some entertainment so he hauled them into the sheriff's office. He and the sheriff had stared at them like they were aliens before they even said anything at all. Finally Sam had spoken up but the sheriff's first reply wasn't encouraging.

"What are you saying? Are you even speaking English?"

"What is this the Twilight Zone? We told you it was a mistake," Dean had insisted as they dragged him to a cell that looked like it belonged in Mayberry.

"Let me handle this, Dean," Sam yelled in the direction of his brother's last words.

A few hours later they led Sam into the cell next to Dean's. The worse part was Dean had a cellmate, a tall gangly fellow that reminded Sam of a rat. The man who had been staring at him without speaking the entire time. His expression spoke more intimately than Dean wanted to think about.

**_Wonder if he's gone to stay_**

Sam saw that hungry look in the man's eyes right away and was concerned for his brother. Dean had always been especially sensitive about the way certain men looked at him. Sam hoped they could get through the situation without Dean losing his temper.

"Just chill okay," Sam said as he saw the anger in his brother's face.

"I'm fine," Dean said as he took a deep breath.

"Think about Cassie and how she wants you home in one piece."

"I haven't stopped thinking about it; But if he touches me…."

"Maybe we can get them to put us in the same cell," Sam suggested.

Dean shook his head.

"No just talk to me, tell me how we are getting out of here; he said as he gave his cellmate a look that clearly said "don't even think about it."

_**Ain't no sunshine when he's gone**_

By the third day they were past the point of worry; John hadn't showed up to get them and they were considering the last resort. Though Dean didn't want Cassie to know about their little fiasco at least he could ask her to wire the money. Then a surprise walked around the corner.

"Well boys looks like you are in a fix," Missouri said with a grin, as she stood in front of them carrying the biggest purse that had ever seen. Either that or they were hallucinating.

The deputy came in behind her to open the bars so they could leave.

"Thank you," Sam said as he hugged her.

"You are welcome, honey."

"Yes, I appreciate this," Dean said.

"Well, you may want to call your wife she is worried about you," Missouri said as she patted Dean on the back while they all walked out together.

_**And this house just ain't no home**_

****Missouri treated them to a meal at a local restaurant.

Flashback

John had spoken with the sheriff before calling her so she knew that Sam and Dean were looking at fourteen days in jail if someone didn't pay the fine. John had given her the option but she felt for them they were trying to do what their father had insisted they do so she let John know how she felt about his attitude toward his son's predicament.

"You would let them sit there? John Winchester I have always backed you up but I can't believe you have the power to get them out and you tell me that I shouldn't feel obligated. That's very disappointing," she said in a huff.

"They can survive either way I didn't think you would be in hurry to go get them yourself."

"Maybe I just feel for Dean's poor wife she is probably worried sick; I will go get them for her if not for you. Jail isn't the safest place for you two good looking sons you know."

"Thank you," John said with relief in his voice that surprised Missouri considering his attitude a minute before. _Reverse psychology, maybe._

End Flashback

**_Anytime he goes away_**

Dean finally phoned Cassie when they were settled in at the hotel that evening. She told him that Missouri had phoned her the day before to tell her what had happened since she had spoken with John.

"I was a little concerned about my cell mate; he had his sights on my nice behind."

"I can understand that, I'm glad you got out okay," she said absentmindedly.

Dean felt Cassie sounded strange like she would rather be doing something else.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"No I was just watching television."

"I get the impression you would rather be doing something else. What do you have your boyfriend there waiting for you?" It was meant as a joke but it never should have been said because some things should stay inside your head.

"Why would you say that?"

"Hey I don't want to interfere, if you have more important plans than speaking with me, your husband," Dean said in anger as Sam shot him a look.

_Sabotage, he is sabotaging his relationship._

_**And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,**_

****"You know I give you the benefit of the doubt despite you past," she said.

Dean was quiet, suddenly.

"I have no idea what goes on when you are just out there with Sam, but I trust you because I love you," she added before hanging up.

Sam just looked at Dean as he stared at his phone.

"She hung up on me."

"Surprise, surprise what are you an idiot?" Sam asked without waiting for an answer.

"You know if you don't love her then just let her go; don't torture her."

"What are you talking about?"

"Seriously?"

"Oh my gosh; she has put everything aside for you, you know a real life. Dean, why would you ever accuse her of cheating," Sam said frustrated.

"It was a stupid joke," Dean said as he ran his hands through his hair. But it had come out like an accusation. He picked up the phone again.

_**I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,**_

Arguing is foolish if he doesn't trust me than we are never going to work. She sat on the sofa again but had no idea what was going on in front of her on the screen. She got dressed then left to meet Missy at the gym. Dean phoned three times one call after another but there was no answer because Cassie had gone. He took a walk to clear his head as well as consider his options.

_**I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,**_

Once she returned Cassie waited until after her shower to check her message. She sat on the bed with her hair in a towel as she listened to Dean's last voicemail.

_I'm sorry I love you so much I don't deserve you but I hope you will forgive my stupidity. I never want to be without you in my life. Please call me._

Maybe she was just being stubborn he had known something was wrong she gave him credit for that. She was only a few days late on her cycle but she was terrified and distracted. Missy had suggested it was from worry and too much exercise but Cassie thought Missy was just tired of the work outs. She was trying to wait to go to the doctor but she was afraid that if she was pregnant Dean would think it was too soon. She was stressed out from dealing with the new uncertainty in her life. That was all she refused to believe she was having a baby, so she couldn't mention it to him. What a pain in the butt hiding things could be.

_**I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,**_

"Of course I forgive you," Cassie said as soon as Dean answered.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say what I did, it was stupid and insensitive according to Dr. Sammy. But he is right this time."

Sam glared at him as he looked up from the laptop.

"We really have to work on that speaking without thinking thing you do," she said.

Dean laughed, but she was right it was a bad habit that caused too many problems

"For the record, I don't think you would cheat on me but if you come to a time when you consider it call me so we can talk," he said serious this time.

"I know a person should never say never because we tend to do things so often without thinking; but I am saying I have desires only for you and I plan to never break our vows."

Dean swallowed back tears.

"Thank you for that I see your face when I close my eyes; though I know I am damaged goods, Cassie, thanks for putting up with me."

_**I know, I know, I know**_

_**Hey, I ought to leave the young thing alone**_

"It's a pleasure I can only hope for many years with you, though what you call damage I call life lessons," she said with a smile in her voice.

They were silent as each one thought about the words that had passed between them.

_**But ain't no sunshine when he's gone,**_

Sam headed for the shower while Dean lay on the bed listening to Cassie breath. Then she laughed.

"Okay I feel like I'm thirteen and I called the guy I like to talk but we have nothing to say."

Dean agreed with her assessment.

"But in our case silence can be comforting."

_**Ain't no sunshine when he's gone,**_

_**Only darkness everyday**_

"Sh-t."

"What is it Cassie," Dean said sitting up.

There was blood on the sheet; she sighed after apologizing for scaring him. Then she told him what had been going on.

"No baby."

"No baby," she said.

"It's way too soon," he said as he fiddled with the frayed bedspread.

"Yes it is and we should be a lot more careful," she insisted.

"I agree," he said with sadness in his voice.

"Dean."

"Yea, you sound disappointed; if I had been pregnant I would have wanted to keep it. Could you handle that after only been married less than six months?"

"I don't know…I want babies with you some time."

"I know but obviously God agrees with us that there is a better time; in the future a couple of years maybe."

_**Ain't no sunshine when he's gone,**_

_**And this house just ain't no home**_

_God, the same God that took my mother away now wants us to wait to have a baby; I am not sure if he is that interested in our lives. There are millions of people on the planet so I doubt if this is something that strikes his fancy as an issue to intrude into. _

_**Anytime he goes away.**_

"Honey?"

"Yea?"

"I should get cleaned up here, can we just forget earlier ever happened."

"I would love to forget it, don't feel like you have to hide things from me okay?"

**_Anytime he goes away_**.

"Okay."

"I'm a big boy; I can handle it. Talk soon."

"Goodnight."

_**Anytime he goes away.**_

_**Anytime he goes away.**_

_**Anytime he goes away.**_

TBC

Please leave Feedback.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Sorry it took so long to post this I have two more chapters waiting when you are ready. Thanks Ghostwriter for your reviews J Enjoy.

In Their Beginning

Part Five

Cassie was sound asleep when she felt someone sit on her bed. She opened her eyes but could only see a shadow. She jumped concerned that an intruder was in her bedroom.

"Missy?"

"Yea, I'm sorry I startled you."

"What's wrong?" Cassie asked as she looked at the beside clock to see it was close to two in the morning.

Missy's voice was emotional.

"Someone broke into my apartment the police are there now; I didn't want to stay there so they said I should go somewhere else for the night if I could."

"Sure that's fine take off your shoes and lie down," Cassie said as she scooted over and Missy lay on top of the covers.

"Do you think it was Greg?"

"I don't know maybe but we never really dated just went out a few times and I could tell he wasn't for me; way to intense and possessive even though we weren't serious."

"Well you can stay in here with me okay," she said as Missy tried to control her emotions.

She settled back on the comforter and wished he were there to hold her.

Sam woke with a start his head was pounding and he had a weird dream about Missy. He looked around the room then saw Dean using the laptop.

"Hey are you okay?" Dean asked when he saw his brother's face.

"I think Missy is in trouble I had a strange dream. I know it's late but could you phone Cassie to see if she knows anything?"

Dean dialed the number.

When the phone rang it startled Missy though she was waiting for a call from the police.

"Hey, Cas I'm sorry I know it's late but have you heard from Missy?"

"She is here someone broke into her apartment."

Dean looked at Sam strangely before he handed him the phone.

Cassie gave the phone to Missy after Sam came on the line. Missy took the phone in the other room to talk to Sam.

"I'm fine but I think it was the guy I used to date, he was a bit scary," Missy said to Sam who was sorry he wasn't there for her.

"Be careful okay, I had a strange dream that someone may try to hurt you. Hopefully it is only a nightmare."

He sighed how could he protect her when he was so far away? He didn't know how Dean did it not being able to protect the one he loved so much. He looked at him across the room Dean seemed like he didn't have a care in the world. Maybe Sam didn't have what it took to love someone deeply but be miles away when harm was threatened.

"Sam, you still there?"

"Yea, I miss you and please be careful," he said with sadness in his voice.

"I miss you too but I'll be careful. Cassie taught me how to shoot years ago, I will be fine it just surprised me I haven't seen him around in quite a while. Maybe he saw us together and got in his head that I should still be with him or something or maybe it was someone else looking to make trouble.

Missy's phone rang and Cassie took it to her to switch phones so Cassie could speak with Dean.

"I know it's late but can we talk a minute?" he asked.

"Sure you know I'll talk to you anytime I just don't like to bother you since I never know what you could be doing."

"How would you feel about traveling with us for a while?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yea, I miss you way too much and you wanted to go before you broke your arm."

"Yes, I want to go are you going to come get me or ….."

"Settle down," he laughed.

_She is such an eager beaver._

"The next time we visit you can come then, okay."

"Okay, that makes sense my arm will be all better then."

"You have plenty of time to do more self defense training," he said concerned now that she was so happy about being with them.

"I will sign up tomorrow," she promised.

He could hear the smile in her voice; Sam was going to kill him.

"Thanks Baby, you won't regret this, but Sam may not be thrilled," she said.

"I know," he whispered conspiratorially.

Sam looked up from his laptop with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you nuts? Do you have pudding for brains?"

"Sam we can watch her and our backs she's not a child plus we were going to take her before the accident."

Sam looked at his brother; he really wanted to do this though it was crazy he understood more than he would let on.

"I don't know Dean I know you miss her I totally get that. But maybe she and Missy need to stick together. Who will Missy talk to when Cassie is away?"

Dean hadn't thought of that, all he had considered was having his wife at his side. He frowned.

"They have other friends," he insisted.

"Won't she feel like Cassie is deserting her after introducing her to me? I'm sure Missy believed her and Cassie were in this together. You know the waiting, the sleepless nights, always wondering if we're safe."

"Stop it Sam; I get your point," Dean said as he slammed the bathroom door.

_She's married to me not Missy, why does she have to be a consideration._

Dean came out of the bathroom in a better mood than when he went in. He was whistling as he put his dirty clothes in a bag Cassie had provided. He smiled to himself when he remembered that she insisted on them washing the clothes every now and then. Sam watched him knowing he hadn't changed his mind.

"I'm sorry Dean you have to do what is right for you and Cassie; I am behind you no matter what you decide," Sam conceded.

"Thanks Sammy, because she is coming with us."

"It's Sam, Dean," Sam said with a smile.

Cassie waited until the next day to tell Missy. Missy wasn't surprised she remembered how happy Cassie had been when she phoned her from Texas with the news that her and Dean were marrying and she was going to travel with them. She was just as happy for them now.

"I hope you don't think I am leaving you in a lurch here?"

"No, I understand if I wasn't in school I would be begging to go be with Sam too," she said.

"I mean it won't be like a vacation its work that is dangerous. But I really want to do this I miss him so much, Missy. I know normal people don't have to make these decisions."

Missy smiled but they left the normal road a while back.

"It's okay when break comes around maybe I can meet you guys for a weekend somewhere. I am so jealous of you right now," she said as he hugged Cassie. Missy let Cassie know they had picked up her ex for questioning but he had an alibi for the night before. They decided she would stay with Cassie for a while until things were resolved.

Cassie sat on the sofa watching her favorite show, Supernatural, while making a list of all the things she would need to do before leaving with Dean. She wanted to be prepared. It had been more than three weeks since they agreed she was going to leave with them on their visit next time. She was startled by the ring of the phone because on the show the two men had just walked into an old house looking for someone named Bloody Mary. Cassie grabbed her chest at the sound.

"Hello?"

"Cassie, Dean is in surgery."

"What? Sam why didn't you phone before now? Where are you? I'll get there as soon as I can," she responded breathless with concern.

"Dean didn't want to worry you but he has been in there four hours already."

"It's his heart again, isn't it?"

"Yes," he said emotional.

"What did the doctor's say?"

"They are hopeful though the surgery is still dangerous, we are in New York. Go ahead and put some things in a bag then go to the airport and I will book your flight online, okay?"

"Perfect Sam, I will call you when I land so you can pick me up. He is a fighter he will be okay, Sam," Cassie insisted as she tried to rein in her emotions.

_He didn't want her to worry? Doesn't he realize all surgeries have a potential to be fatal?_

Dean was just out of surgery when Cassie and Sam arrived back at the hospital, they had to wait an hour for them to get him set up in a room. Cassie was fidgety while they waited in the cafeteria. Sam wasn't used to her helplessness; he could see how when Dean was with her he balanced her without him something was off. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"He wanted to do this without me?"

"No, it wasn't that, he just is used to doing things on his own and didn't want to worry you."

"You told him I would be angry when and if I found out right?" she asked as she mopped her eyes.

"Yea, I did, it may take him a while to understand how things work when you are in a relationship. You know he hasn't had any experience."

Cassie nodded. Generally he liked that he was rough around the edges but he had a long road before he understood the range of caring and sharing involved in marriage. She was still learning herself it wasn't easy to weigh and measure your every step so the other person doesn't feel slighted.

When Dean finally woke up he was alone in the room except for the respirator and all the tubes they had stuck into him. _Where is Sam?_ He felt like he had been hit by a truck then he heard Sam's voice and a laugh. _What, he is flirting wile I am in here dying._

He was surprised when he saw Cassie out of the corner of his eye.

"Cas?" he said inaudibly.

"Be still Baby, you need to rest," she said as she set beside him to hold his hand.

He looked so weak and pale against the white pillows. He tried to shake his head at Sam but Sam ignored him.

"She needed to be here, Dean, you can be upset with me later."

"Why do you worry about me? You are the one fighting the big scary monsters," she said with a smile at him.

Dean frowned at Sam.

"I guess you called Dad too," Dean said quietly.

"No, but you really need to relax."

The brunette nurse that had prepped him for surgery came in to check his tubes. When she saw Cassie she frowned.

"Only relatives can visit today, maybe you can come back tomorrow," she said to Cassie.

"She is my wife," Dean replied not waiting for Cassie to respond.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Cassie rolled her eyes as the nurse left. She was used to the way people treated her but Dean still had a lot to learn.

Sam left them alone for a few minutes while he went in search of the men's room.

"You told me you could handle what ever we needed to talk about but you don't give me the same courtesy when you go under the knife?" she stated more than asked.

Dean closed his eyes; he knew she was right he just hadn't wanted her to see him this way. It was stupid pride, pure and simple.

"I'm sorry, I was wrong," he said as he looked in her tear stained face.

She squeezed his hand, and then kissed it.

"What would I have done if you died too? You are all I have, Dean."

Dean's eyes filled with tears, it was then Cassie realized she was upsetting him.

"This discussion can wait you need to relax so they don't throw me out of here for stressing you out," she said with a forced smile.

He looked in her chocolate colored eyes and felt sorry for her. To be stuck with him had to be a challenge. But he could get lost in her eyes; maybe that was part of what drew her to him. He always thought he hid his emotions well, then he met Cassie and fell in love. It was all so unlikely, the two of them. Though they were both stubborn; the male versus femaleness of their personalities seemed to balance them out. She was so fragile physically but mentally strong willed and smart. They were two sides of the same coin, their initial falling in love may have been quick but he knew he didn't want to let go of this current version of love he felt for his bride; the I won't let her go because she is a part of my soul version. _God help me be a better person_, _please don't let her regret binding herself to me. _ She straightened his pillow, then his blanket before she ran her hand over his forehead which seemed moist to the touch. She ran her fingers down the side of his face looking at him without seeing him. He watched her knowing she was full of nervous energy.

"Do you need more ice chips?"

"I'm fine for now, please sit down and talk to me, okay."

Before she sat down she leaned over to kiss his dry cracked lips, but before she could think he cupped her head in his hands to return her kiss.

"I'm not dead, woman," he teased.

She smiled as she looked down at him before taking the seat only long enough to get out the Chap Stick to apply some to his lips. She shook slightly as she tried to stay calm, he steadied her hand with his own.

"I'll be fine," he said to her in little more than a whisper.

She nodded before Sam walked back in the room to turn on the television.

"Dude, the Spurs are playing," Sam said as he took a seat.

"What are you trying to do kill me cut that crap off," Dean said as he tried to lighten the mood.

Cassie shook her head though she knew he had a long road to recovery.

After visiting hours, Sam took Missy back to the hotel, initially they were going to stay in separate rooms but Cassie didn't want to be alone. They ended up in two rooms with an adjoining door though they were tired that sat up for a couple of hours and watched a movie. Both of them too wound up and stressed out to sleep.

"Thanks for what you did, Sam, Dean is lucky to have a brother like you."

"Shucks Mam, actually I always thought I was lucky to have him," Sam said.

"You are both lucky," she decided with a smile.

When the phone rang Cassie assumed it was Missy so she headed back to her room only to realize Sam was standing behind her holding the phone out to her.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Winchester, they had to take your husband back into surgery; you may want to come back to the hospital as soon as you can."

Cassie bit her lip as she gave Sam the phone.

"Dean is back in surgery they said we should come back; they have to go back into his heart."

Cassie looked wild eyes and it frightened Sam.

"You should sit for a moment," he suggested.

"No we have to go now, please," she begged.

They walked in as they were wheeling him back to the same room; which Sam thought was odd. The doctor seemed surprised to see them.

"What are you doing here?"

"They called to tell us he was back in surgery," Sam said confused by the doctor's expression.

"No we just re-did some outer stitches that had come undone then did another x-ray. I'm sorry if there was a mis-communication. He really needs to rest; can you come back in the morning."

Dean seemed sedated so they went back to the hotel. Cassie asked Sam if she could sleep on the sofa in his room because she didn't want to be alone. He volunteered to sleep on hers but they ended up in the same bed him on top of the covers her underneath. It was comfy but a bit unorthodox, that just didn't want to be alone when they were both so worried about Dean.

"Good night, John Boy."

"Good night," Sam replied with a smile.

TBC

The last quote is from an old show called The Walton's, for the youngsters out there J


	6. Chapter 6

In Their Beginning

Part Six

While they sat at the airport waiting to board the plane Dean clasped Cassie's hand tightly.

"Maybe we can still drive back; we could rent a car," Dean said with fear in his eyes.

Cassie knew he was afraid of flying because Sam had told her but she was convinced he could get over it a little at least this one time.

"Sweetie, you will be fine, this is so much faster than driving," she said as she tried to get the blood to flow through her hand again.

"I suppose," he replied as he looked in her eyes.

"What ever happens we're together, right?"

He nodded not sure if that was as comforting as she had intended it to be. The boarding area was beginning to fill up by the time they arrived so they had taken a seat near the desk. Dean dreaded this more than hunting ghosts.

"I'll go buy us some snacks so we can have something to do on the plane."

Dean sat back in the seat as she got up to make the food run. It looked like their plane was going to be packed. _Great they are stuffing us in the can like a bunch of sardines._

Dean was irritated with Sam for leaving the week before to go back home, even though he realized he wanted the time with Missy. Sam had taken the opportunity to leave almost as soon as Cassie showed up, at least according to Dean. He reached to get his phone to call Sam and give him a piece of his mind right when the boarding call began. Cassie walked up in time for them to turn in their passes to get on the plane. He tried to be cool with his arm draped loosely around her slim waist but his excessive heart rate betrayed him, this time it wasn't from her nearness but from his sheer terror. The flight wasn't as bad as Dean had anticipated after they were in the air and flight attendants began to serve drinks, he felt better until the turbulence began. Dean white knuckled the seats as Cassie reached for the barf bag just in case, but he only raised his eyebrows at her.

"We are only a couple hours away, just relax."

She had hoped to read the book she picked up at the news stand but soon realized her husband needed her undivided attention so she put the book away.

"So you never told me how you ended up in the hospital."

"I was having chest pains again and college boy panicked."

"It's a good thing he did you were really sick, Dean."

"I know; I'm glad you came to take care of me. Did you really ask them to keep me longer because you know I didn't know how to rest?"

She nodded as she bit her lip. She was afraid he would be mad about that.

"You did the right thing. At first I felt like a burden to you but I am grateful for your being able to anticipate my needs."

"That's what wives do," she smiled.

He leaned over to kiss her, as he ran a finger along her jaw she could feel him releasing tension. Then he sighed.

"So have you heard of the Mile High Club? I think we should join, that will help me relax," he teased.

"It's not going to happen," she said with a smile as she sat back to enjoy the view.

_It was worth a try._

Later that night, Cassie lay with her head on Dean's chest as she listened to the precious sound of his heartbeat; she touched the spot in the middle of his chest where the scar had begun to form. _I could have lost him, my sweetheart. _Dean ran his hands over her silky straight hair, he hadn't decided if he liked it wavy or straight best. All he knew was it always smelled nice just like her skin. Even thought she didn't spend a lot of money on lotions or oils he had no complaints about her aroma. He simply enjoyed it.

"So Missy has a restraining order against the guy now?"

"Yea, Greg lied his alibi was his sister so the order states he has to stay at least 500 feet away from Missy at all times."

Dean curled his fingers around the hem of Cassie's nightie.

"Why do you wear these things?" he asked as he kissed her nose.

"Because I like when you take them off," she teased as she leaned back to raise her arms over her head.

In the process of removing the garment Dean ran his fingers lightly over her thighs, caressed her stomach, and tickled her with the peach fuzz on his chin as it touched her aroused breasts. Once it was finally over her head she grinned at his expression.

"You like that huh?"

"Love it."

"Good to know."

She thought being with him was a luxury; he believed she was the indulgence. He gingerly pressed his lips against hers as though he were afraid of bruising them. Once he plunged his tongue between her willing lips he tasted cherry life safers-sweet, fragrant, delicious_. Just like his Cassie_. His warm hands traced invisible patterns across her back and behind. Cassie recalled the first time they discussed her take on their lovemaking.

Flashback

They were at the hotel resting after visiting a library in the city near Cassie's hometown of Cape Girardeau, MO. They had decided to take a nap before heading back to her house. While they made love Cassie had mumbled "Peach Cobbler." Dean was curious but waited to ask about the reference.

"So you were thinking of food? What odd timing," he teased.

"No, silly, being with you is like enjoying Peach Cobbler."

"Xplain Lucy," he said with a lifted eyebrow more confused than when he first asked the question.

He rested his head on his palms as he leaned up to listen; eager to know how he compared to a dessert. She grinned then closed her eyes as she took a deep cleansing breath.

"It's pure decadence, it comforts me all the way through and I can't get enough of it, just like you," she said as she opened her eyes to see a satisfied smile on his face.

"You are a poet and I love the comparison."

End Flashback

From that moment on Dean had a bad habit of bringing up "cobbler moments" at the most embarrassing times.

They had agreed to take it slow because of his heart, allowing Cassie to do most of the work since he was still recuperating. He smiled at her even though her eyes were closed. He loved that she wanted to do her part to help him feel better. She could feel as he met her rhythm she opened her eyes to see mischief in his handsome face, his hazel eyes dark with passion. A second later she was on her back while his lips where hot on her neck. Her heart raced with heat and uncertainty.

"Dean?"

"I'll be careful. It's your turn to relax and enjoy the "cobbler."

She grinned as she stretched her long slender neck back, then bit her lips as he engulfed her abdomen with butterfly kisses; she laced her fingers through his hair as she allowed the waves of pleasure to wash over her. She loved the spicy sweet smell of him, the way he brought her body to life with his touch and his very presence spoke to her. A while later when she was content in his arms she was finally convinced he was healing okay.

"Thank you for letting me do it my way; though I know you were concerned for me," he said as he tucked her close to his side with a kiss to her forehead.

"You're good at what you do to me injured or not," she smiled.

"That was my goal, to put your mind at rest," he said with a smirk and a kiss.

"I know you never thought you would settle down or marry. I hope …you are liking this change of pace."

"I am loving it though I pictured Sam as the one with a wife and maybe a couple of kids; you have been the best surprise for me. I love you and I'll try to do my best to keep you happy and satisfied with your choice. I know I am not very sensitive or emotional like Sam but I hope you can see where my heart is in all this."

"Oh just being yourself is working out great I don't want you to try to be anyone else but you, you are who I am in love with and… you are doing a great job so far," she said as she snuggled closer.

Dean kissed her forehead and sighed; now _this is home._

Almost two months later they left for New Mexico with Cassie in tow. She had promised to be on her best behavior and always be alert. They were headed to Santa Fe to check out a new home development were two people had recently died mysterious deaths. It seemed as though it would be a "hit and run" job since they had encountered something similar before. Sam and Cassie went into speak with the realtor, a slim redhead with sparkling blue eyes, while Dean went in the back to check for paranormal activity.

"My husband and I are interested in looking at a few of the models," Cassie said politely as she sat at the desk where the realtor, who's name tag read Sonja, sat.

"Well, that is why we are here, I am Sonja as you can see," she said pointing at her name tag then she grabbed a packet off of the display.

"We would prefer to visit them," Cassie insisted.

"Oh that is great let me get my keys here."

Sam wondered out of the room to check on Dean. He was standing in the kitchen when the realtor and Cassie let him know they were going to a different model.

Dean was just getting back into the Impala when they all exited.

"Hey Honey," Cassie said to Dean surprising the realtor who assumed Sam was the husband which had been the plan but Sam didn't have a wedding band, something Cassie remembered while she was inside. So she changed the plan at the spur of the moment.

"Sorry about the phone call, I was going to come inside."

"No worries," Cassie said with a grin proud of saving the situation, though Dean raised an eyebrow at her.

"Not a problem the homes your wife wants to see just a block over, we can walk if you like."

"That would be fine," Dean said as she shut the door of the car and smiled Cassie.

Cassie walked ahead with the realtor so Dean could speak with Sam.

"There was definite activity in their; they have to be on some type of burial ground for the place to be so active. The realtor may have even felt the presence herself but not known what to think of it.

"That sounds like a really strong presence. Surely she knows the history of the place."

"Not necessarily who's to say she was involved in the process from the start," Dean said.

"That's true."

In the model that Cassie was supposedly interested she and Dean walked and talked to the realtor while Sam took the EMF meter upstairs. He was concerned because the reading were so high and their weapons were in the car. _What were they thinking?_

The door to the room slammed shut before he could get out. He reached for his cell just before he was slammed against the wall, luckily he had enough time to push the one button code to dial Dean's phone. Dean saw Sam's name on the LCD but was up the stairs at the same time he heard the slam of the door. Cassie knew it was her cue to go to the car for what they would need. Sonja stood in the midst of the foyer confused and uncertain.

Dean bammed on the door.

"Sammy are you alright?"

"Yea," he said as he stared down the apparition before it disappeared.

Dean was able to open the door then. Once Sam was staring at him he pushed the code on the phone for Cassie.

"Stay there were are on the way back."

Dean turned around to run head on into Sonja.

"What is going on here?"

"We are trying to figure that out ourselves," Dean said as he headed down the stairs not wanting to leave Cassie alone for to long.

"We think that there are spirits trapped on this land," Sam said as he walked with Sonja back down the stairs.

She was rubbing her hands over her arms as though she were freezing.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Um, I don't know I get the chills sometimes in these homes, I can't get warm but it isn't the air conditioning it feels different," she said as the stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"So you know what we are saying is possible?"

"I know something is going on and I haven't felt free enough to approach the subject with any of the developers here."

"What happened?"

"Sam hasn't had a chance to enlighten me yet he is speaking with the realtor."

"Oh, you came to keep tabs on me?"

"Not to keep tabs to keep you company he can tell us what happened together," he said as he reached to turn up the radio.

Cassie leaned over the front seat to stop his hand; he smiled at her before she kissed him.

Sam open the passenger door a second later.

"Hey you two lovebirds am I going to have to separate you so you can focus on the hunt?" he teased.

"No sir," Cassie said with a grin to Dean who was backing out of the spot.

Dean ignored the question as the headed back to the highway.

"So tell us what happened."

"I'm not sure one minute I was pinned to the wall the next it was gone."

"Did you see anything?"

"Definitely a spirit, I only saw an outline that was probably female."

"Probably?"

"It was a bit disfigured."

"Better you than me," Cassie interjected.

Dean cleared his throat, code for if you aren't adding anything constructive then don't add.

"Sorry," she said with a pout.

"No, she is right I am just glad it was mostly opaque and without real shape."

"So we need to go to the library?"

"Sonja said she had felt something creepy in the homes she had heard rumors over the years that the property could have been the site of a graveyard that was mowed over many years ago. She also heard legends about a swamp."

"So we need to find out which story is true, it looks like."

Dean could see Cassie in the mirror; her lips were pursed as she pretended to ignore him."

He knew she wasn't happy with him, but that was okay he knew how to change her mood, she finally looked up to see a satisfied grin on his face. She arched an eyebrow as she went back to reading over the map.

TBC

Authors Note—Sorry it took so long to post this one.


	7. Chapter 7

In Their Beginning

Part Seven

They stopped to pick up a pizza to eat at the hotel after they left the library. Cassie figured Dean must have felt guilty about his earlier harshness but she wasn't angry with him. He followed her into the kitchenette while Sam went to wash his hands in the bathroom.

"Dean," she said before he pulled her to him for a kiss.

She smiled when he pulled back to look at her, her heart still raced when she was near him, _will it always be this way? I love him so much, maybe too much for my own good._

"I'm not upset with you," she replied before he brought his lips down on hers again.

Sam cleared his throat as he opened the paper plates. Cassie smiled to herself as Dean held her another moment. _I hope what we have lasts, forever. _She realized later that he never said a word; that was like him more action than talk. That was another thing about him that she adored in a long lists of qualities. Cassie told Dean she was going to run down to the ice machine, it was only a few feet down the hall. Then she was out the door before he acknowledged what she said. It couldn't have been more than a minute later when he checked the hall to find only the ice bucket on the floor.

"Cassie?" he called first just irritated, then he became worried after searching the hall. Sam came out of the room a few minutes later wondering where they both were. He saw Dean coming down the hall from the elevator.

"She's gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"Missing, we need to check this entire hotel."

One half hour later they were back in their rooms and Cassie was no where to be found.

"Someone knows what we are doing here they must have followed us. We should phone Sonja to see if she spoke to someone," Sam suggested.

"That's what I was thinking. What we are dealing with is not just ghosts but millions of dollars in housing it's the kind of thing people die and kill over." Dean said as he ran his hands through his hair again.

His phone rang a second later.

"Cassie?"

There was the sound of a scuffle in the background.

"Ouch," a man's voice said.

Before a slapping sound could be heard.

"Bitch," the male voice said.

"Cassie?" Dean yelled again.

_She is going to get herself killed._

"You need to speak to your little girlfriend about her manners."

"She's my wife and you keep your hands off her," Dean shouted.

"Look I don't want her I want you to stay out of my business."

"Let me talk to her," Dean asked calmer now.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"You didn't do anything; but try not to hit the kidnapper person okay I don't want you getting hurt."

"Good advice, now here is the deal," the guy said as he got back on the phone.

"So where is this barn?" Sam asked because it seemed that had been driving for a while.

"He promised to leave her there; but he was going to be watching to make sure that we left town. We only have two hours to do this and we are running out of time. Damn it."

Dean turned around again all of the little gravel roads looked alike he was afraid this guy, Lance Berry, didn't want them to make it in time to get Cassie. _I have helped so many others I have to be able to save my wife. God please._ He could feel a panic attack coming on but he took deep breaths to ward it off. I can do this it is more important than any other thing we have done and we will bring this guy down.

"Stop."

Dean hit the breaks, "What?"

"We passed the marker turn around again the road must be smaller than the others," Sam insisted.

They turned around and the road they saw couldn't have been much larger than a foot path. The car barely fit but they drove it because they needed it in case they had to carry Cassie.

The barn was fairly large though it looked modern. Surprisingly enough it was occupied; there were horses out back, cows, chickens running around, but no people. They parked the car on one side of the barn and jumped out to go in where a couple of horses were in their stalls. Then they began to call her name. Sam took one side and Dean the other. Dean found her in the corner with duct tape on her mouth, feet and hands and her eyes covered with a bandana. She wasn't moving.

He took the bandana off and could tell she was unconscious. He removed the tape gently from her mouth and saw dried blood on her lip. He stiffened as he tried not to lose control. Sam found him just before Dean picked her up to take her to the car. He slid her in the back seat and got in beside her. Sam grabbed some bottle water and a towel from the trunk just in case and gave them to Dean.

"Thank you. We should go," Dean said as he avoided Sam's eyes.

Sam could only imagine how Dean felt to see his wife in that condition; he was sure he was blaming himself even though she had wanted to come. After Dean removed the tape from her hands and feet he covered her with a blanket since she only wore a tank top and jean shorts. He wrapped it around her as he covered it with his arms to hold her against his chest. He couldn't relax until he checked her scalp to make sure there were no scratches or traces of blood. He put his nose to her hair and took a deep breath, unconsciously the tears came then. Sam watched in the mirror every few minutes Dean looked so sad as he held her. Sam even thought he heard him crying.

They left the area rapidly as their time limit wound down. They had no idea whether he was watching them or even he had been at the barn, but they had a plan to bring him down. "Cas, I'm here okay," Dean said into her hair.

She still wasn't moving but she seemed to be breathing normal; _maybe he gave her something to sleep so she wouldn't fight back. Such a stubborn woman. _She started to move around after about a half hour, she opened her eyes and smiled when she felt Dean behind her. She leaned up to kiss his cheek to wake him.

"Hey sleepyhead," she teased.

He smiled at her to full of emotion to say anything.

"I hope we are still going to get these SOB for what they're trying to pull?" she said softly.

"How do you wrap that pretty mouth around such harsh words?" he teased her.

"Sorry," she said as she looked repentant for a moment then smiled.

He handed her the water before she reached for her purse to put on Chap Stick. Her lips felt cracked and dry. Dean watched as she flinched while she completed the simple chore and he made a decision he knew she wasn't going to like.

Later that night after they let the authorities know what was going on Dean held Cassie in his arms.

"Maybe I was wrong to bring you," he said into the silence.

"No, I wanted to come I really need to be with you; can't we try it a while longer?"

"You did well, but I am going to have to be selfish."

She leaned up to look at him as he ran his fingers down her jaw.

"I can't lose you; you know it's not that I don't want you here because I do. I am beginning to realize I want you home because if you are there my dream for us to lead a normal life is alive. I know it's selfish but if we get comfortable on the road we may stay on the road."

"I see, you want me barefoot and pregnant at home in the kitchen," she teased.

He grinned.

"Let's just say I guess I am more old-fashioned then I thought."

"Maybe all we want is just going to come in time," she said as she kissed him.

He held her against his chest_; maybe what I want is sure craziness. She is here with me I should just enjoy it, I love her so much. I love that she is stubborn and brave._

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"I love you and I know you are going to be angry but we are taking you back home." he said.

She frowned but didn't say anything. You said you might do this, didn't you?

He nodded as she put her head on his chest. _This is a good sign._

"Maybe I married you because I wanted some adventure."

"You have had some adventure; I think you can come along again sometime after my next heart surgery," he laughed as she hit him.

"Don't joke about that, I was terrified."

"So was I," he whispered.

He remembered the fear in her face when they were all so unsure if he was going to make it or how long they would keep him to monitor his heart. He wasn't sure how he would have endured the same situation if she had been the one lying there. Today showed him that emotionally he was too vulnerable with her around.

Then he found himself thinking about their wedding.

Flashback

They were standing on the beach at sunset as Cassie held his hand. Her hair was around her shoulders though Dean had added wildflowers to it, just a few because he liked the way it looked. She also wore a delicate gold anklet, a wedding gift from Sam. Her off white lace dress was sleeveless but perfect for the warm Texas weather.

"Do you take this woman……..," the minister asked.

"I do."

"Do you take this man….."

"I do, but he obeying is a little iffy," she teased as Dean raised an eyebrow at her.

She smiled at him as he took her hand in his.

"I will protect you even when you refuse to see my reasoning. I will love you when you think you hate my guts. I will never not think of your best interest, until I take my last breath. You have my heart and my love," he said as a tear ran down his cheek.

"I will honor you and cherish your love all the days of my life. I will try to be a good companion and do my best to be attentive to your needs as we go through this life together. I love you and will respect your attempts to keep me safe though I may not always agree," she said as she tried to hold in her tears.

Sam pulled out a hanky for himself but Dean took it with a smile to share with Cassie as the minister waiting for the water works to stop. Then they exchanged the rings and were finally allowed to kiss.

"I present for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan Dean Winchester."

Their cottage mates were the only ones in attendance besides Sam and they clapped as they kissed.

End Flashback

"Be honest, okay. Do you sometimes wish you had stayed single?"

"No Cassie I don't," he said without hesitation.

"Why?"

"Because I refuse to live my life without you in it seeing you again when your father died just reminded me how much I wanted to be with you, walking away then was the hardest thing I have ever done."

He looked up at her as she leaned on his chest still hesitant about hurting him after all this time.

"How about you, Cas?"

"Absolutely not, I haven't wanted anyone else since I met you. It doesn't matter that you are a pain in the ass most of the times, but now when you walk away I know you plan to come back to me," she said with a smile in her voice.

"Back at you," he replied as pushed her over on her back to begin tickling her.

Sam was on the phone with Missy in the other room.

"Yea, Cassie did well but it was touch and go for a minute."

"I am sure she'll be fine. Dean isn't worried is he?"

"Not officially but I know he is having second thoughts. He is a born worrier."

"I miss you," she said.

"I miss you too; I can't believe we are going to meet in a couple weeks. That seems like a very long time."

"Try to think about all the fun we plan on having when we see one another," she said with a laugh.

He laughed too.

The next morning Sam got up early to go get breakfast downstairs at the restaurant so the lovebirds could sleep in, but when he came back they were still in the room. He knocked on the door thinking they should be awake but he had no idea they had been up late talking.

"Hey, the food will get cold."

"We will warm it," Dean said through the door.

"Thanks Sam, for getting us something," Cassie said as she grinned up at Dean.

"Why do we always end up making love in the morning?" she asked him as he kissed her neck.  
"So last night didn't count?" he asked with a crooked grin.

_It counted probably more than either of wants to consider, but time will tell._

TBC

Authors Note—coming next is the conclusion.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Sorry I just noticed I had not posted this to the site.

In Their Beginning

Conclusion

Missy met them at the cottage on their return, Sam was the first one she saw when she opened the door. He came in the door, picked her up and twirled her around the room. Cassie laughed when she walked in to see them. Dean carried her bags to her bedroom, but before he could leave the room again Cassie met him at the door.

"Let's stay in here a while they're busy," she smiled.

He nodded as she sat down on the bed.

"How long can you stay?" she asked without looking at him.

He knew she was disappointed and sad but willing to accept her fate. He sat down beside her to look in her face, though they weren't touching as they sat awkwardly at first then he cupped her face in his hands.

"You know I love you?" he asked.

She nodded as she bit her lip.

"How long?"

"A few days, two or three maybe."

He pushed her onto the bed and looked down at her. _How long until she gives up on me? How long until she finds a man with a regular job who stays at home? _ Feeling a bit desperate because of his thoughts he kissed her more roughly than he intended and she cried out in pain.

"Dean?"

He looked at her like he didn't realize what he had done before she pushed him off her. She backed up toward the headboard as she put her arms around herself protectively. He sat on the edge of the bed as he ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry," was all he said before he left the room.

He had to get a grip he was the one who insisted she come back home not her. She had begged to stay with them. Whatever choices she made would be his fault, his pushing her away for her own sake, his withholding his emotions from her despite how he loved her, his not knowing how to express himself effectively, all his fault. He took a walk around the block fully aware it was not a good way to deal with things. He sat down on a bench in the park down the street from the cottage only to see Cassie determinedly walking toward him. She sat down beside him.

"Listen."

He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees.

"I'm not happy about this but I'll be fine. You just go kick some demon ass and don't worry about me being angry with you, because I'm not."

She put her arms around him with the hope that whatever he needed to hear but had not been said would be expressed as she held him. He was still quiet which bothered her.

"Tell me what's wrong, please," she whispered in his ear.

"I don't know if I can do this," he said with his head still down.

Cassie raised his chin so she could see his sad eyes and they almost broke her heart.

"Do what?"

"Be the husband you deserve," he said as he removed himself from her arms and walked farther into the park as she watched shaking her head. _Help him Lord, please help him to know my heart is with him, only._ When he hadn't returned in twenty minutes she went to look for him. She found him sitting not far from the bench under a tree. _Probably to watch over me._ She sat down beside him.

Without preamble he said, " One day you will wake up and realize that I'm not the kind of man you want," he said as he looked in her eyes.

"Dean, you are everything I desire and more, you are a freaking super hero going around saving people. I am negligent for not showing you how proud I am of what you do and who you are. Sometimes I am afraid some damsel in distress may steal you away from me, buy I am fully aware of being a very blessed woman," she said with a grin.

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

"You love me faults and all?" he asked as he pulled her into his arms with a big smile on his face.

"Seriously, were you at our wedding? I recall that till death do us part thing pretty clearly. No one is perfect, Baby, I am certainly not but I know we love one another and we can make this work."

"I really want that I love you and I don't want to lose you."

They sat in silence for a while as they just enjoyed being together before they headed back to the cottage.

That night while Dean slept she counted his scars as she tried hard not to fret over them. She stopped at fifteen good sized ones before she realized he was watching her.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

He ran his fingers down her face but didn't comment. They watched one another again in silence for a few minutes, then she kissed him long and deep. He held her head over his as he responded readily, eagerly, greedily; it was the kind of kiss that inspired vigorous lovemaking.

After several months of bi monthly visits to see the girls; Dean and Sam decided to show up unannounced. Sam dropped Dean off at the administration building as he went to see Missy at her job. Dean heard Cassie laughing as soon as he was near the office where she worked part time when not working on articles for the paper. He saw a young brunette man sitting on the end of her desk who looked a lot like Sam. He had longish dark brown hair and had a slim but toned build. Cassie was facing the young man because she appeared to be working on the computer. She smiled and laughed as he talked to her using a lot of hand gestures. She seemed a bit to happy for Dean and he thought about just leaving before she called out his name.

"Dean?"

"Hi Baby," he said as walked cockily around the corner..

He walked into the office as she smiled at him excitedly.

"What a wonderful surprise," she said as she got up to hug him and the young man removed himself from her desk.

"Hi, I'm Dennis, you must be Dean, Cassie talks about you almost none stop," the young man said as he reached to shake Dean's hand.

Cassie grinned at Dean as she stared at his toned chest in the tight t-shirt he wore. She licked her lips unconsciously while her mind wandered to the way he filled out his tight jeans; but Dean didn't see the desire in his wife's eyes because he was too concerned with the distraction in her office.

Dean took the hand guardedly, " Nice to meet you," he said as though he might mean it but probably not.

"Dennis is going to be helping me for a while; doing some filling because it so backed up I never have time to get to it," Cassie added as she tried to change her focus.

"Well if you need help its good they are getting it for you," he stated.

Missy worked at a dress shop off campus part time she was delighted to see Sam as he walked in pretending to be a customer. The sales girl that was by the door practically drooled when he walked in. His slim but muscular frame filled the doorway as it blocked the sun from the small shop. Missy let her help him for a few moments before going over to assert her rights.

"Jennifer this is my boyfriend, Sam, he is here to see me," she said to the slim blonde who walked away unhappy that the hottie was taken.

Sam grinned ear to ear excited to see his auburn haired lady. Missy took his hand and guided him out the door.

"It's close enough to my break and I am glad because I really need a kiss," she said as her green eyes darkened while she grinned up at him as he obliged her request.

They left after visiting a few days but Cassie never mentioned that she had been nauseous and throwing up almost daily.

"Cas, you have to tell him he is your husband."

"I know tell me something I don't know ….besides what if he thinks I got pregnant on purpose because I want him at home?"

"He won't feel that way; Dean loves you."

"How do you know how he will feel? I am married to him and I am unsure."

"Damn it, Cassie you are being selfish; if you don't tell him I will," Missy insisted angry with her friend for being so pig headed.

Cassie glared at her from across the living room as Missy sat on the sofa.

"Don't you dare curse at me, Melissa Jean Farrell, besides how is not telling him selfish?" Cassie asked.

"Because…you aren't sharing the news with the other important person in the equation."

Cassie was quiet; she knew Missy was right. Dean should know and the longer she waited to tell him the worse his reaction would be, besides making the paternity suspect. She really hoped he didn't freak out. She touched her still flat stomach as she dialed his number.

The End.

Remember: In Their Beginning takes place after Trouble in Texas and before Cassie Winchester. If for some reason you have only read this ONE story please catch up by going back to read The Decision, Trouble in Texas then go to Cassie Winchester-The Curse, Sins of the Fathers and Remembrance to get the entire series. Please leave feedback wherever you read these. All of the stories are at under ID LorGilFan Thanks.


End file.
